Five Reasons
by themisschloe
Summary: Neither Chloe Beale nor Aubrey Posen had ever liked Valentine's day. A pansexual and lesbian enduring every one of those days alone is NOT fun. But will the two always be alone on Valentine's day? A short Chaubrey one-shot that is in honor of Valentine's day. (And yes, I will be spending my Valentine's day alone, thank you very much.)


Five Reasons….

Chloe Beale and Aubrey Posen's dorm building at Barden University was full on Valentine's Day. Red paper hearts hung from the ceiling, candy grams were delivered. It seemed as if their room was a dark hole, left out from the bustling madness. They just weren't that into Valentine's Day. Well, I shouldn't say that. Let me explain. Aubrey Posen was a lesbian. And Chloe Beale was pansexual. All throughout high school, every _single_ Valentine's Day was spent alone, them going to school and having to endure comments like "Freak!", and, for Chloe, "Do you have sex with _pans_?". So you most likely can see why they stayed out of the Valentine's Day fiasco. 

Chloe lay on her chevron bedspread, reading the latest issue of _Seventeen_ magazine, when something caught her eye. At first, the redhead couldn't tell what was off with the room, but as she lowered her magazine and glanced around the room, she noticed a book on Aubrey's line that hadn't been there before. A plain, leather-bound book it was, and the redhead couldn't resist. Scanning the room, she saw that her blonde roommate was in the showers, and leaped at the opportunity. She tugged it out from between _The Faults in Our Stars_ and _The Perks of Being A Wallflower_. The young woman turned the book over to its cool, smooth leather cover, cracking the spine open. It looked like a journal, every page titled with a song lyric. The pages on the right were each filled with a picture, made by Aubrey's skillful hand. She flipped through, sometimes reading the pages out loud to herself.  
"Ugh. Beca Mitchell cannot just get it through her thick skull that we are not, _not_, I repeat, changing the set list!" Chloe giggled, mimicking the blonde. She flipped to the latest entry, the one dated earlier in the week. She glanced at the picture. A sketch of a woman who was most obviously Chloe. She proceeded to the entry.

"Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection, the lovers, the dreamers, and me."  
-Rainbow Connection

Five things I love about Chloe Beale

She knows how to make me laugh when I'm about to have a breakdown.

She's great with people.

She's smart and nice and funny.

She's always happy, even if she's feeling really bad.

She would be the best girlfriend ever. 

A smile tickled at Chloe's lips. She had had a gigantic crush on Aubrey ever since high school, but had been too embarrassed to admit it. Now, so close to Valentine's Day, with her journal saying that she felt the same way, it was the perfect time to confess. She flopped down on her bed, closing her eyes to mull over her options.  
"_Should I just blurt it out? No, that would be stupid. Ask her out on a date? Equally idiotic. Write her a note back? Perfect._" She started transferring the note from her head onto the spiral bound notepad that sat on her desk.

"What's so amazing that keeps us star gazing and what do we think we might see?"  
-Rainbow Connection

Five things I love about Aubrey Posen

She has the cutest pout.

She knows when I'm gonna cry.

She's sensitive on the inside, but only lets a select few know it.

She has a great smile.

She would make the best girlfriend ever.

She tucked the folded up note into the journal and tossed it on Aubrey's bed, hearing her key in their door. She returned to her magazine, laying casually across her bed.  
"Still working on that magazine, huh?" Aubrey smiled, walking through the door in her bathrobe.  
"Uhh… yeah." Chloe replied sheepishly.  
"Hey… Why's this on my bed?" Aubrey asked, arching a suspicious eyebrow at the redhead, pointing at the journal.  
"I… I…" She stammered as her roommate opened it. She slowly unfolded the paper that Chloe put in. Aubrey scanned it, her expression morphing into a kind-of pleased-shocked-joy to tears face.  
"Really, Chlo?" She asked, the redhead biting her lip and looking away.  
"Y-yes." She admitted.  
"Good." Aubrey said, making Chloe turn around to face her, so that she could kiss the life out of her. 

And so, my dears, you see how this couple became to love Valentine's Day. And so they proceeded to love each other, knowing that they wouldn't have a perfect romance. But that's okay. They'll see what kind of romance they'll have. 


End file.
